familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Shrewsbury, New Jersey
, Geographic Names Information System. Accessed March 14, 2013. |elevation_m = |elevation_ft = 39 |coordinates_type = region:US_type:city |coordinates_region = US-NJ |coordinates_display = inline,title |coordinates_footnotes = US Gazetteer files: 2010, 2000, and 1990, United States Census Bureau. Accessed September 4, 2014. |latd = 40.326064 |longd = -74.059667 |postal_code_type = ZIP code |postal_code = 07702Look Up a ZIP Code for Shrewsbury, NJ, United States Postal Service. Accessed October 8, 2011.Zip Codes, State of New Jersey. Accessed August 30, 2013. |area_code = 732Area Code Lookup – NPA NXX for Shrewsbury, NJ, Area-Codes.com. Accessed August 30, 2013. |blank_name = FIPS code |blank_info = 3402567350American FactFinder, United States Census Bureau. Accessed September 4, 2014.A Cure for the Common Codes: New Jersey, Missouri Census Data Center. Accessed August 1, 2012. |blank1_name = GNIS feature ID |blank1_info = 0885395US Board on Geographic Names, United States Geological Survey. Accessed September 4, 2014. |website = |footnotes = }} Shrewsbury is a borough in Monmouth County, New Jersey, United States. As of the 2010 United States Census, the borough's population was 3,809, reflecting an increase of 219 (+6.1%) from the 3,590 counted in the 2000 Census, which had in turn increased by 494 (+16.0%) from the 3,096 counted in the 1990 Census.Table 7. Population for the Counties and Municipalities in New Jersey: 1990, 2000 and 2010, New Jersey Department of Labor and Workforce Development, February 2011. Accessed August 1, 2012. Shrewsbury was formed as a borough by an act of the New Jersey Legislature on March 22, 1926, from portions of Shrewsbury Township, based on the results of a referendum held on May 11, 1926.Snyder, John P. [http://www.state.nj.us/dep/njgs/enviroed/oldpubs/bulletin67.pdf The Story of New Jersey's Civil Boundaries: 1606–1968], Bureau of Geology and Topography; Trenton, New Jersey; 1969. p. 185. Accessed August 1, 2012. Geography Shrewsbury Borough is located at (40.326064,-74.059667). According to the United States Census Bureau, Shrewsbury borough had a total area of 2.200 square miles (5.697 km2), of which, 2.168 square miles (5.614 km2) of it was land and 0.032 square miles (0.083 km2) of it (1.45%) of it was water. Shrewsbury Borough prior to 1926 was a part of Shrewsbury Township, which was much larger in the past and had encompassed several of the other municipalities nearby. Demographics Census 2010 The Census Bureau's 2006–2010 American Community Survey showed that (in 2010 inflation-adjusted dollars) median household income was $111,648 (with a margin of error of +/- $15,595) and the median family income was $124,091 (+/- $10,340). Males had a median income of $111,645 (+/- $13,085) versus $54,313 (+/- $9,453) for females. The per capita income for the borough was $47,698 (+/- $5,936). About 0.0% of families and 1.1% of the population were below the poverty line, including 0.0% of those under age 18 and 4.3% of those age 65 or over.DP03: Selected Economic Characteristics from the 2006–2010 American Community Survey 5-Year Estimates for Shrewsbury borough, Monmouth County, New Jersey, United States Census Bureau. Accessed August 1, 2012. Census 2000 As of the 2000 United States Census there were 3,590 people, 1,207 households, and 1,016 families residing in the borough. The population density was 1,627.1 people per square mile (627.2/km2). There were 1,223 housing units at an average density of 554.3 per square mile (213.7/km2). The racial makeup of the borough was 96.60% White, 0.53% African American, 1.67% Asian, 0.36% from other races, and 0.84% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 1.92% of the population.Census 2000 Profiles of Demographic / Social / Economic / Housing Characteristics for Shrewsbury borough, New Jersey, United States Census Bureau. Accessed August 1, 2012.DP-1: Profile of General Demographic Characteristics: 2000 – Census 2000 Summary File 1 (SF 1) 100-Percent Data for Shrewsbury borough, Monmouth County, New Jersey, United States Census Bureau. Accessed August 1, 2012. There were 1,207 households out of which 46.0% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 74.6% were married couples living together, 7.2% had a female householder with no husband present, and 15.8% were non-families. 12.9% of all households were made up of individuals and 6.9% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.96 and the average family size was 3.27. In the borough the population was spread out with 30.8% under the age of 18, 4.0% from 18 to 24, 28.1% from 25 to 44, 25.1% from 45 to 64, and 12.0% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 38 years. For every 100 females there were 98.5 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 93.2 males. The median income for a household in the borough was $86,911, and the median income for a family was $92,719. Males had a median income of $85,875 versus $37,554 for females. The per capita income for the borough was $38,218. None of the families and 1.0% of the population were living below the poverty line, including no under 18 and 3.0% of those over 64. Government Local government Shrewsbury is governed under the Borough form of New Jersey municipal government. The governing body consists of a Mayor and a Borough Council comprising six council members, with all positions elected at-large on a partisan basis as part of the November general election. A Mayor is elected directly by the voters to a four-year term of office. The Borough Council consists of six members elected to serve three-year terms on a staggered basis, with two seats coming up for election each year in a three-year cycle.2012 New Jersey Legislative District Data Book, Rutgers University Edward J. Bloustein School of Planning and Public Policy, March 2013, p. 63. The Borough form of government used by Shrewsbury, the most common system used in the state, is a "weak mayor / strong council" government in which council members act as the legislative body with the mayor presiding at meetings and voting only in the event of a tie. The mayor can veto ordinances subject to an override by a two-thirds majority vote of the council. The mayor makes committee and liaison assignments for council members, and most appointments are made by the mayor with the advice and consent of the council.Cerra, Michael F. "Forms of Government: Everything You've Always Wanted to Know, But Were Afraid to Ask", New Jersey State League of Municipalities. Accessed November 30, 2014."Forms of Municipal Government in New Jersey", p. 6. Rutgers University Center for Government Studies. Accessed December 1, 2014. , the mayor of Shrewsbury Borough is Republican Donald W. Burden, whose term of office ends December 31, 2014. Members of the Borough Council (with party affiliation, term-end year and committee chairmanships listed in parentheses)are Council President Members of the Borough Council are Council President Thomas C. Menapace (R, 2013; Police), Michael DeNofa (R, 2014; DPW, Buildings and Grounds, Utilities and Engineering), Jeff DeSalvo (R, 2015; Fire and First Aid, Open Space, Communication), William E. Dodge (R, 2014; Finance and Grants, Negotiating), Peter J. Meyer (R, 2013; Personnel) and Anthony Pellegrino (R, 2015; Insurance and Benefits, Audit).Mayor & Council, Borough of Shrewsbury. Accessed November 5, 2013.2013 Municipal Data Sheet, Borough of Shrewsbury. Accessed November 5, 2013.Monmouth County General Election Results General Election November 6, 2012, Monmouth County, New Jersey. Accessed October 23, 2013.Monmouth County General Election Results General Election November 8, 2011, Monmouth County, New Jersey. Accessed October 23, 2013.Monmouth County General Election Results General Election November 2, 2010, Monmouth County, New Jersey. Accessed October 23, 2013. Federal, state and county representation Shrewsbury Borough is located in the 4th Congressional DistrictPlan Components Report, New Jersey Redistricting Commission, December 23, 2011. Accessed January 6, 2013. and is part of New Jersey's 11th state legislative district.Municipalities Grouped by 2011–2020 Legislative Districts, New Jersey Department of State, p. 6. Accessed January 6, 2013.[http://www.lwvnj.org/images/CG/2012_CG.pdf#page=64 2012 New Jersey Citizen's Guide to Government], p. 64, New Jersey League of Women Voters. Accessed January 6, 2013.Districts by Number for 2011–2020, New Jersey Legislature. Accessed January 6, 2013. Prior to the 2011 reapportionment following the 2010 Census, Shrewsbury Borough had been in the 12th state legislative district.[http://www.lwvnj.org/images/cg_2011.pdf#page=64 2011 New Jersey Citizen's Guide to Government], p. 64, New Jersey League of Women Voters. Accessed January 6, 2013. Prior to the 2010 Census, Shrewsbury Borough had been part of the , a change made by the New Jersey Redistricting Commission that took effect in January 2013, based on the results of the November 2012 general elections. Politics As of March 23, 2011, there were a total of 2,844 registered voters in Shrewsbury, of which 650 (22.9%) were registered as Democrats, 863 (30.3%) were registered as Republicans and 1,330 (46.8%) were registered as Unaffiliated. There as one voter registered to another party.Voter Registration Summary – Monmouth, New Jersey Department of State Division of Elections, March 23, 2011. Accessed December 7, 2012. In the 2008 presidential election, Republican John McCain received 54.5% of the vote here (1,248 cast), ahead of Democrat Barack Obama with 42.8% (980 votes) and other candidates with 1.3% (30 votes), among the 2,291 ballots cast by the borough's 2,944 registered voters, for a turnout of 77.8%.2008 Presidential General Election Results: Monmouth County, New Jersey Department of State Division of Elections, December 23, 2008. Accessed December 7, 2012. In the 2004 presidential election, Republican George W. Bush received 58.9% of the vote here (1,305 ballots cast), outpolling Democrat John Kerry with 40.2% (891 votes) and other candidates with 0.6% (18 votes), among the 2,217 ballots cast by the township's 2,834 registered voters, for a turnout percentage of 78.2.2004 Presidential Election: Monmouth County, New Jersey Department of State Division of Elections, December 13, 2004. Accessed December 7, 2012. In the 2009 gubernatorial election, Republican Chris Christie received 65.3% of the vote here (1,063 ballots cast), ahead of Democrat Jon Corzine with 24.8% (404 votes), Independent Chris Daggett with 8.3% (135 votes) and other candidates with 0.9% (14 votes), among the 1,628 ballots cast by the borough's 2,885 registered voters, yielding a 56.4% turnout.2009 Governor: Monmouth County, New Jersey Department of State Division of Elections, December 31, 2009. Accessed December 7, 2012. Education The Shrewsbury Borough School District serves public school students ranging from pre-Kindergarten to eighth grade at the Shrewbury Borough School. As of the 2011-12 school year, the district's one school had an enrollment of 489 students and 41.5 classroom teachers (on an FTE basis), for a student–teacher ratio of 11.78:1.District information for Shrewsbury School District, National Center for Education Statistics. Accessed October 26, 2014. The school features three homerooms per grade, with special classes that include physical education, art, music, computers, and for language, Spanish. For ninth through twelfth grades, public school students attend Red Bank Regional High School, which serves students from the boroughs of Little Silver, Red Bank and Shrewsbury,Red Bank Regional High School 2013 Report Card Narrative, New Jersey Department of Education. Accessed August 30, 2013. "Red Bank Regional High School is a comprehensive and diverse secondary school that offers a multitude of rigorous academic and extra-curricular programs for the student body which numbers 1,150. The constituent sending districts include Little Silver, Red Bank Borough and Shrewsbury."History of RBRHS, Red Bank Regional High School. Accessed December 7, 2012. "The Red Bank Regional High School District was formed on November 25, 1969 by voters in Little Silver, Red Bank, and Shrewsbury." although students other Monmouth County municipalities are eligible to attend the high school for its performing arts program, with admission on a competitive basis.Academy of Visual and Performing Arts Frequently Asked Questions, Red Bank Regional High School. Accessed December 6, 2012. The school had 1,013 students as of the 2010–11 school year.School Data for the Red Bank Regional High School, National Center for Education Statistics. Accessed December 7, 2012. Students may also attend one of the five vocational schools represented by the Monmouth County Vocational School District.About, Monmouth County Vocational School District. Accessed August 30, 2013. Private school options include Christian Brothers Academy or Red Bank Catholic High School, the local Catholic schools, operated by the Roman Catholic Diocese of Trenton.School Directory, Roman Catholic Diocese of Trenton. Accessed August 30, 2013. Transportation Roads , the borough had a total of of roadways, of which were maintained by the municipality, by Monmouth County and by the New Jersey Department of Transportation.Monmouth County Mileage by Municipality and Jurisdiction, New Jersey Department of Transportation, May 2010. Accessed November 5, 2013. Route 35 is the main north-south road while CR 520 passes along the northern border.Route 35 Straight Line Diagram, New Jersey Department of Transportation. Accessed October 23, 2013.County Route 520 Straight Line Diagram, New Jersey Department of Transportation. Accessed October 23, 2013. The Garden State Parkway is accessible in neighboring Tinton Falls or via CR 520 in Middletown. Public transportation New Jersey Transit offers train service on the North Jersey Coast Line at the Little Silver station. NJ Transit local bus service is available on the 831 and 832 routes.Monmouth County Bus / Rail Connections, New Jersey Transit, backed up by the Internet Archive as of July 26, 2010. Accessed August 9, 2012. Notable people People who were born in, residents of, or otherwise closely associated with Shrewsbury include: ]] * Alfred N. Beadleston (1912–2000), politician who served as Speaker of the New Jersey General Assembly and President of the New Jersey Senate, after serving as mayor of Shrewsbury.Staff. "Farewell for a public servant with a 'glorious career'", Asbury Park Press, January 21, 2000. Accessed November 5, 2013. "Beadleston was elected to the Shrewsbury Borough Council in 1939, later becoming the town's mayor." * Alisyn Camerota (born 1966), former news anchor for Fox News Channel.Amatangelo, Amy. "TV Insider: Alisyn Camerota", The Boston Herald, March 2, 2008. Accessed November 5, 2013. * John P. Curley, member of the Monmouth County Board of Chosen Freeholders.Freeholder John P. Curley, Monmouth County, New Jersey, Accessed November 5, 2013. "He grew up in Shrewsbury and lives in Middletown and is currently a trustee of the Christian Brothers Academy Alumni Association and a former trustee of the Juvenile Diabetes Foundation, Central Jersey Chapter." * Ryan Kalish (born 1988), outfielder with the Chicago Cubs.Thomas, Kevin. "On Baseball: Kalish returns to Portland – with a twist", Maine Sunday Telegram, January 16, 2011. Accessed January 16, 2011. "This offseason Kalish did not play winter ball but he is hardly resting. Except for a break for Christmas and New Year's at home in Shrewsbury, N.J., he has spent the past six weeks at the Athletes Performance Institute in Scottsdale, Ariz." * John Eatton Le Conte (1784–1860), naturalist and a member of one of America's most important early families devoted to science.Wilson, James Grant; and Fiske John. "Le Conte, Lewis", Appletons' Cyclopædia of American Biography, Volume 3, D. Appleton & Company, 1887. Accessed October 8, 2011. * Richard Lippincott (1615–1683), English Quaker and an early settler in Shrewsbury.Clement, John (1877). "The Lipponcotts". Sketches of the first emigrant settlers in Newton Township, Old Gloucester County, West New Jersey. Camden: Sinnickson Chew. pp. 377–385 * Karyn Marshall (born 1956), champion weightlifter and chiropractor. * Michael J. Panter (born 1969), who represented the 12th Legislative District in the New Jersey General Assembly from 2006 to 2008.Assembly Member Michael J. 'Mike' Panter, Project Vote Smart. Accessed August 9, 2007. * John Lloyd Stephens (1805–1852), explorer, writer, and diplomat, who was a pivotal figure in the rediscovery of Maya civilization throughout Middle America and in the planning of the Panama railway.Person Detail: John Lloyd Stephens, New York State Literary Tree. Accessed December 4, 2007. References External links * Borough of Shrewsbury official website * Shrewsbury Borough School * * School Data for the Shrewsbury Borough School District, National Center for Education Statistics * Red Bank Regional High School * * School Data for the Red Bank Regional High School, National Center for Education Statistics Category:1926 establishments in New Jersey Category:Borough form of New Jersey government Category:Boroughs in Monmouth County, New Jersey Category:Settlements established in 1926